The invention constructs buildings of composite materials, such a plastic foam and Fiber Reinforced Coatings (FRCS).
This invention has been verified by a Finite Element Analysis (FEA). The inventor's patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,684 teaches how to perform the FEA.